Dinosaur King episode 23
A Loch Ness Mess is the 23rd episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary In Loch Ness, two people are trying to capture the Loch Ness Monster, but when they run into a massive long-necked creature-like thing, their tiny boat is capsized! The news is announcing that due to a recent sighting, a $100,000 reward of Nessie's existence is being offered, and that a camera crew accompanying Dr. Spike Taylor has been dispatched. The D-Team is excited about looking for Nessie, and Dr. Taylor is excited about the crew calling him "chief". Upon arrival at Loch Ness, a man approaches them who says he can show them where to spot Nessie, but a boy, John, show up and says he's wrong. The man tells him to brush off, and that he has "genuine Nessie artifacts", leading the camera crew to his Nessie-themed gift shop. While none of the D-Team are impressed, Dr. Taylor and the crew are fully convinced on all points. John then show up and says that the Loch Ness Monster is long dead and that her ghost now haunts the lake. Watching this on an intercepted feed, the Alpha Gang is terrified by the ghost story, until Ursula points out that what the fishermen saw had been them in their sub designed to look like Nessie. None of them notice the Dinosaur Card Capsule resting on the bottom of the lake beneath the sub. When the director tells Dr. Taylor the shop owner suggested they look around the forest, the D-Team investigates the lake. At the same time, the Alpha Gang's Nessie sub has gotten its head stuck in the branches of a lakeside tree, and trying to dislodge it attracts the D-Team's attention. Chomp runs ahead and jumps up onto the sub's fake head, gnawing holes in the covering until Ursula shakes him off and frees the sub from the tree. When an electrical failure causes the sub to temporarily crash, it knocks the Card Capsule open, allowing an Amargasaurus card to activate. After regrouping with Dr. Taylor and the camera crew, he resolves to capture Nessie's ghost…with a butterfly net. Then the D-Team hear their Dino Holders go off, and they split up to look for the dinosaur. In a cave, the Alpha Gang has repaired the sub, and Ed has made an "improvement". Then a creature walks by the cave entrance. Elsewhere, Max encounters John again, who says he'll talk about Nessie being a ghost if Max tells him about Chomp, whom he easily recognizes as a dinosaur and not a dog. John admits that the ghost story is false, that he once met Nessie and wanted to try and scare everyone off so she could be left in peace. Just then, the Amargasaurus emerges from the water in front of them, followed immediately by the Alpha Gang's sub—with its head made to look like…Ursula? Upon seeing "Lady Nessie", Amargasaurus turns tail and leaves. As it walks onto shore, the Alpha Gang launch a swarm of Alpha Droids onto it. Chomp is summoned to help defend it, but Amargasaurus goes into a rampage and starts attacking everything. The Alpha Gang try to catch it with a net, but it pulls their sub apart. They then resort to dinosaurs, but after a three-sided battle, they are left defeated and their sub destroyed. As Ace is too afraid of the water to fight, Paris helps Chomp by beating the Alpha Gang while he defeats Amargasaurus. Then Dr. Taylor arrives with the camera crew and shopkeeper, disappointed at the lack of authentic Nessie evidence. The shopkeeper immediately claims the Ursula-looking head of the "Lady Nessie" sub as another "genuine Nessie artifact". John agrees to keep the dinosaurs a secret if the truth behind Nessie's ghost is kept secret. Near dusk, Terry goes rampaging in the town of Loch Ness until he is recalled, the Alpha Gang claiming they captured Nessie and taking the reward money, not realizing that the cardboard display check isn't legal currency. Drifting across Loch Ness on their Alpha Droid raft, they celebrate their victory…until the ominous shadow of a giant long-necked creature drifts over them, the monster disappearing into the mist. Battles Amargasaurus vs. D-Team vs. Alpha Gang The Alpha Gang tries to capture Amargasaurus with Alpha Droids, but when Chomp runs up to defend it, it knocks him over into the Droids. It then goes into a rampage. The Alpha Gang launches a net over both dinosaurs, but they pull free, and Amargasaurus immediately knock Chomp into the water. Zander summons Spiny, who knocks Chomp out of the way and charges Amargasaurus, thrashing it by the neck before throwing it into the water. He charges again, but Chomp holds him back until Amargasaurus comes up and bites his (Chomp's) back. Zoe then summons Paris, who knocks Spiny away before catapulting him into what is left of the Alpha Gang's sub, defeating him and destroying it. Biting one of Chomp's horns, Amargasaurus is knocked back onto the beach before being hit and defeated by Lightning Spear. D Team wins New Cards *Amargasaurus dinosaur card Trivia *When the fishermen at the beginning see the Alpha Gang’s fake Nessie, they say, "We're gonna need a bigger boat," referencing the famous quote from the movie . *If they say Nessie's a "her", why does Ed try to attract it by making the sub look like Ursula? (The only living thing she's been proven to attract is Dr. Owen, who is the last thing she wants following her.) *After he defeats Amargasaurus and gets the dinosaur card, Max for some reason says, "Wasn't expecting this." (Perhaps he was referring to how the card shot over to his feet instead of just floating to the ground where the dinosaur had been.) *The color and design of the Alpha Gang sub's Nessie disguise (before "Lady Nessie") is similar to Seismosaurus. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime